


I will Be Back, I Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, College, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving Out, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is leaving for college, But she makes a promise to her ohana, Especially to her brother, Will she keep it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This finishes myOhana Foreverseries, & continues myFresh Startseries, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I will Be Back, I Promise:

*Summary: Grace is leaving for college, But she makes a promise to her ohana, Especially to her brother, Will she keep it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This finishes my **_Ohana Forever_** series,  & continues my **_Fresh Start_** series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was looking forward to going to **_University Of Hawaii_** , & being with her friends, that she is close to, She is planning a full load, cause she wants to make sure that she does everything perfectly in college, & not let anything slip through her fingers, as she was organizing herself for the trip to the university, & making it home for the next 4 years.

 

She looked at the sad faces of her parents, Rachel Edwards, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett, & they had some sad looks on their faces, & she said reassuring them, "Guys, Don't worry, I will be back, I promise you, Okay ?", The 18 Beautiful Girl said, as she smiled at them, & hugs, & kisses them. Danny said with a nod, "You better, Little Girl, Don't make me come down there, & drag you back kicking & screaming". Grace said with a nod, "I promise, Danno, You **_will see_** a lot of me, When I come home", That satisfied the blond man.

 

"Good, That makes us happy to hear", Steve chimed in, & he hugs her tightly to him, & said, "I am gonna miss you, But, I know that you will do great, & knock them dead at school, Like you are made to do, I love you", "I love you too, Papa", she whispers, & then she went over to her mom, & had emotions in her eyes, as she looks at her.

 

"Thank you for everything, Mom, Thank you for being my champion, & speaking out for me, When I needed a voice, I love you so much, I absolutely hope that you know that", The British Woman said with a nod, as she keeps her emotions in, "I know, I know, It's nice to hear it once & awhile". They hugged & Grace saw that her little brother was sad.

 

"What's up, Handsome, What's with the sad face ?", She asked, as she bumped lightly against him, & he said with sadness, "You are leaving me forever", She chuckled, & said, "Not forever, Buddy, Just for school, & I am gonna come home lots, Here, I have something for you...(She hands over Mr. Bear): Danno got this for me, when I was around your age, If you miss me, or scared, Mr. Bear is a very good listener, Plus, He loves adventures," Charlie smiled bigger, & hugged his sister, & they walked over to where their parents are.

 

Once, Grace got her car loaded up, she waved back at them, Rachel was holding Charlie, who was holding the bear in his hands, She against the two leading members of Five-O, They each kissed the top of her head, & the couple shared a kiss between them, & they saw that the car was out of sight, They went back to their routines.

 

*Author's Note: The End for **_Ohana Forever_**.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
